parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sponge and the Dog (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's fifteenth spoof of The Fox and the Hound. Cast *Dumbo as Young Tod *Charmy the Bee as Young Copper *Littlefoot's Mother as Big Mama *Ella (from Sonic) as Widow Tweed *Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Amos Slade *Oliver the Vast as Chief *Larry (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Dinky *Mr. Robinson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Boomer *Spongebob Squarepants as Adult Tod *Courage the Cowardly Dog as Adult Copper *Sandy Cheeks as Vixey *Topsy (from The Land Before Time) as Badger *Doc (from The Land Before Time) as Porcupine *Scrappy Doo as Squeaks *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Bear *Mrs. Jumbo as Tod's Mother *Luke (from Thomas and Friends) as Baby Tod *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Squeaks (Butterfly) Gallery Dumbo-HQ.jpg|Dumbo as Young Tod Pc charmy by ketrindarkdragon-d6gawzz.png|Charmy the Bee as Young Copper Littlefoot and his mother.png|Littlefoot's Mother as Big Mama ELLA.png|Ella as Widow Tweed Mandark (with Star Wars Set).jpg|Mandark as Amos Slade Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver the Vast as Chief LarryS2Image.png|Larry as Dinky Gaylord as Polokus.png|Mr. Robinson as Boomer Spongebob-squarepants.svg.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Adult Tod Courage.a.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Adult Copper Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Vixey Topsy (Cera's Dad).jpg|Topsy as Badger It's_Cool_Doc.png|Doc as Porcupine SCRAPPYDOO.png|Scrappy Doo as Squeaks Tugsjohnnycuba.jpg|Johnny Cuba as Bear Mrs-Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Tod's Mother Luke (Thomas and Friends).png|Luke as Baby Tod Chip the bird.jpg|Chip as Squeaks (Butterfly) Movie Used *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Footage Disney *Dumbo (1941) Sonic *Defective Detectives *Hedgehog Hunt *Mission: Match Up *So Long, Sonic *Hedgehog Hunt *Galactic Gumshoes *The Light in the Darkness *Agent of Mischief The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Boat Bully The Amazing World of Gumball *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Spongebob: Sponge Out of Water Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Scooby Doo *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) *Scrappy & Yabba-Doo (shorts) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School *Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf TUGS *High Winds *Sunshine *Regatta *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Bigg Freeze Thomas and Friends *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Luke will be pulling hauling some wagons throughout the entire movie. Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs